1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a transportable container for flowable bulk goods, and more particularly, a method of forming and shaping a transportable container with a unitary transport base and slip frame former.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical containers utilized for transport of bulk particulate fill material are inefficient, do not have a very large volume, and often require a large amount of manual labor to fill and handle of these containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,086 to Day et al. discloses a packer having a moveable cage for surrounding a container of bulk goods. The cage moves between an open position and a packing position. When in the packing position, bulk goods are fed into the container and take the shape of the cage. When the container is filled, the cage moves to an open position to allow access to the container of bulk goods. The cage in the Day patent is a two-piece cage that surrounds the container when in the packing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,739 to Nettekoven et al. discloses a bag filling machine having a platform carrying a jacket or cage to surround a container of bulk goods and prevent the container of bulk goods from bursting while being packed. The jacket moves downwardly with the platform as bulk goods are disposed in the container. The weight of the bulk goods in the container cause the platform and jacket to move downwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,649,362 to Nagel discloses a method of compressing loose material in elastic containers. The Nagel patent discloses using a pair of compressing members to exert a downwardly directed wiping pressure on opposite sides of the container
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,070 to Cardwell et al. discloses a package having a plastic pallet with a load of articles disposed on the pallet and a layer of shrinkable thermoplastic film wrapped around the pallet and goods. The Cardwell patent discloses a system where a plurality of articles, such as bags, are stacked in several layers on the pallet. A layer of shrink film is then wrapped about the loaded pallet to stabilize the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,632 to Eckert et al. discloses a containment tray formed of plastic for storing hazardous liquids. The containment tray includes upright perimeter walls that define a containment area. The bottom wall has a plurality of transverse channels for receiving fork lift arms. A platform member is placed in the containment tray and the height of the platform member is sufficient whereby the planar platform at its upper edge is supported vertically above the upper edges of the side walls of the containment tray. The platform provides the base for receiving and supporting palletized loads of hazardous chemicals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,273 to Handleman et al. discloses a container for transporting, storing, and unloading a load of fluidizable material. The container has a continuous, outwardly projecting flange. A tubular bag is disposed over the flange and a hoop clamp is used to secure the tubular bag to the pallet. The pallet has legs spaced to receive the lifting tines of a lifting device. A vent valve is provided for maintaining pressure within the container during fluidization of the load within a predetermined pressure range to maintain shape and structure while the container is being unloaded without limiting the flow of fluidizing air but preventing excessive pressure from being applied to the bag.